


Let's All Go Down To The River

by colasun



Series: Hymns [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colasun/pseuds/colasun
Summary: Some unexpected family members are paying their brother/brother-in-law a visit. But they have an ulterior motive: They want to be a part of the Heavenly Choir. But Lucifer's still in denial and there was no arguing with the Devil. Right?
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Azrael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Charlie Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Hymns [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Let's All Go Down To The River

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I couldn't write for some time because I had a little accident. Summarized: Snow and Ice are not my friends. But now I'm back and working on a few projects and 'Hymns' is one of them. I hope you enjoy this song I came across just recently. I even figured out how to add a link for it you can follow to YouTube. Please let me know if it works.

“Oh, come on! Don’t be like that!” He fought the urge to ask what she thought he was like. It was a trap his half-sister-in-law had laid on purpose. He might not be the smartest if it came to understanding the whims of women, but he’s in a serious relationship with one for a while now and had learned the hard way never to agree to something lighthearted. There are always consequences to consider. And if he had known singing one song for his only nephew’s benefit would lead to that, he most certainly hadn’t done it. Or at least had thought twice about it. His bad, really.

“How many times do you want me to tell you? There is no Heavenly Choir! You can’t join a choir that doesn’t exist!” They’ve been arguing about that for days now. She and her husband had decided to pay their relative, namely him, a visit, on earth. Was nobody watching the Gates of the Silver City anymore these days? Someone and he strongly suspected Azrael, had blabbed about his rediscovered love of Hymns. Of course, the pair denied his suspicion, too loyal to throw someone they like under the bus. But the way his sister avoided making eye-contact with him at all costs was telling a different story. “My Lord, please!” Oh no, not that again. He hadn’t wanted her to call him that when she and his brother became a thing and two-thousand-something years later she still couldn’t stop that habit. Must be the human in her. Or perhaps she’s just trying to butter him up. He’s out of his depths here. Ignoring them was not only seriously impolite, not that he cared about that, but it was ineffective too. He’d tried. Maybe he's losing his touch. 

“A little help?”, he called, looking at his amused baby brother. “You could just nod your head and do as she says. That’s what I’m doing nine out of ten times. Way easier than arguing.” Yeah, no. That’s not going to happen. He was pretty sure he could outstubborn her. Come Hell or High Water, there was no Heavenly Choir, period! And even if he’d founded a choir, which he did not, he’d never ever call it ‘The Heavenly Choir’! The very idea was ridiculous.

“Song! Song!” Charlie, sitting on his feet, chanted up at him and clapped enthusiastically. Silently thanking him for his oh so helpful input, Lucifer rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Someone had informed him that this was a posture of defense, but he was pretty sure the girl had just wanted to get back at him for insulting that boy group she’s so fond of. 

“This is all your fault anyway!”, he informed the toddler. “If you just kept quiet like you were supposed to, your father hadn’t fooled me into singing that song. Do you have something to say in your defense?” The little guy cocked his head as if he’s really thinking hard about which argument would work the best. Then a grin spread over his face. Never a good sign. “Uncle Luci sing! Sing! Sing!” Sighing Lucifer realized he was on his own there. What even was the point of being in a relationship if your other half was snickering at your discomfort instead of coming to your aid? Glaring in her direction, Chloe quickly stopped and cleared her throat. “Uh, guys, why don’t you give Lucifer a break? He’s had a long day and it’s late. Maybe his voice isn’t up to the task today. Everyone’s allowed a sick day, right?” What? His voice was what now? And he deserves a what? Was she joking or something? Chloe, his Chloe, couldn’t seriously assume his voice was anything but strong at all times! Had he ever given her any indication that talking or singing was some kind of strenuous activity for him? It was her voice after all that gets hoarse after crying out a few orgasms. Sympathetic she patted his arm. “There’s no shame in that, honey. I heard you in the shower this morning. That really didn’t sound like you at all. Maybe you’ve caught Trixie’s cold from last week? Remember how crooked her voice had been too? Those bugs are really sneaky.” On her other side the urchin opened her mouth to say something but for some reason stopped herself after they exchanged a conspiratorial glance. “You know what? Mom’s right. You should just lay down and take it easy tonight. I’ll even make you a hot water bottle out of the goodness of my heart.” She was laying it on pretty thick but there were nods all around him. What was going on? After thinking about it for a minute it occurred to him that maybe they’re trying this reversed-psychology-thing Linda had used on him often before he had figured her out. It just took him five years. 

“Really?”, he sneered. “Do you think I’m that stupid? What were you lot thinking trying to manipulate the Devil? Have you no shame? I’ve torn demons limb from limb for lesser delinquency!” Some had the decency to look ashamed, but some remained stubborn.

“We didn’t have to if you’d just sit your scrawny ass on your piano bench and sing us a fucking song for the damn choir!” Maggie’s outburst had left him speechless. Never before had he heard her swearing like that. Never before had she raised her voice against him. Josh took her by the shoulders, whispered something soothing into her ear and led her to sit without even acknowledging him. 

“Alright.”, he declared after the following silence began to grate on his nerves. “I may sing a song if you so wish. Just… calm down, will you? And don’t come complaining to me afterward if you didn’t like it!” Maggie nodded whilst Amenadiel was looking at him like he was trying to figure out Lucifer’s motives. Linda was giving him secretly a thumbs-up for seeing through this scheme right away. Or at least he thought that’s what she’s doing. 

He sat his perfectly shaped behind on the bench in front of the piano and thought of what to perform. With Josh visiting he figured a song about him would be fun. But there were loads of them. Jesus, our Savior and so on and so forth. How he sacrificed himself, blah blah. An older one came to his mind. It hadn’t been an actual song at the time. More scrambles of poems and stories united. Until someone had had the good grace to build a melody around it for better remembrance. 

After the first notes, he already heard Josh groaning in annoyance. Too late now. It’s been so common among his people and the generation after once upon a time, no wonder it had burned itself into Josh’s mind. 

_‘Let’s all go down to the river.  
Yeah, there’s a man.  
He’s walking on the water.  
Come along with me.  
All I wanna see,  
Is this man walkin’ on the water.’_

____

The rhythm was pretty quick. Nothing to get teary-eyed over. Crying females was the last thing he wanted to deal with tonight. Or ever, if he had any say in it. The clapping indicated that his choice hadn’t been so bad.

____

_‘He can raise a dead from the grave.  
And change the water.  
And turn it into wine.  
He can make the lame walk.  
He can make the dumb talk.  
Open up the eyes of the blind.’ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Of course, that’s all just myths. There was mostly nothing to it. The changing-water-into-wine-thing would’ve been really useful, though. Would’ve made the guy his favorite brother by far.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_‘So, let’s all go down to the river.  
Yes, there’s a man.  
He’s walking on the water.  
Come along with me.  
All I wanna see,  
Is this man walkin’ on the water.’_

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Beatrice especially had cottoned on to the lyrics quickly and could sing half the chorus already. What his nephew was doing was anyone's guess. Something between gurgling and humming. His clapping had strewn from the actual melody. It really was time for him to grow out of his diapers. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_‘Jesus is this man at the river.  
And he’s washing people’s sins away.  
He can save your soul.  
You give him control.  
And get ready for that judgment day.’_

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

That his brother did that for some reason he never really understood because it just wasn’t in his power to really free people of their sins. It may have helped some of them to believe in themselves or to try to lead a better life. But absolved they were not.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_‘So, let’s all go down to the river.  
Yes, there’s a man.  
He’s walking on the water.  
I said come along with me.  
All I wanna see,  
Is this man walkin’ on the water._

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_To see the sea walker.  
That blind man healer.  
That leaper cleansing man from Galilee.  
To see the soul saver.  
The one who died for me.  
Take my hand and follow me.’_

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Lucifer couldn’t remember who had come up with that originally. It might’ve even been the Romans. Even the Emperor had been reluctantly impressed with the man. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_‘To see the sea walker.  
That blind man healer.  
That leaper cleansing man from Galilee.  
To see the soul saver.  
The one who died for me.  
Take my hand and follow me.’_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Halfway through the repeated verse, his crowd had stood up to further clap and tab to the music. Except for Charlie, whose bum was still on the polished floor. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘So, let’s all go down to the river.  
Yes, there’s a man.  
He’s walking on the water.  
Come along with me.  
All I wanna see,  
Is this man walkin’ on the water._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Man walking on the water.’

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The last notes faded away and Lucifer mentally added writing that song, including notes and everything, down. Add it to his growing collection. There was just one other thing that had to be cleared up.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Never again throw my butt and the word ‘scrawny’ into the same sentence!”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, the end. At least for this Hymn. What do you think about Maria Magdalena trying to strongarm Lucifer into complying? She got her way in the end with the help of Chloe and Trixie. Girls had to stick together after all. 
> 
> This version of 'Let's All Go Down To The River' was performed by John Starnes at the Gaither Homecoming 'Revival' in 1995.
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWY6KzLyK5E>


End file.
